phobiawikiaorg-20200214-history
Melanoplanitiphobia
Melanoplanitiphobia is the fear of black planets. Earth: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K Mercury/Venus/Mars/Jupiter/Saturn/Uranus/Neptune: Awww! Sun: So cute! Jupiter: This is one of those magic moments! *Nibiru hits Earth* Jupiter: Thats the kid that bit baby earth at school! Black Planet: Nibiru! you come back here! Black Planet: Hi i wanted this little guy to come back and say he's sorry for biting your baby in school. Sun: Awww! Jupiter: Well thats awfully nice of you! Black Planet: Well go ahead and say it. Nibiru: I'm sorry. *Nibiru hits Earth* Earth: Hey! I thought you were sorry! Nibiru: I was! That means i get to do it again! Sun: Listen, I think you did the right thing by coming here but now maybe you gotta leave Black Planet: I'm sorry did you just tell me to go? Nibiru: Is it because were black? Black Planet: I think it is Sun: No! of course not! Black Planet: You dont like us because you can see our lava Jupiter: Hey, lava is great we all got a lot of love for lava Nibiru: Ah! so its just that blue electricity that freaks you out? Earth: No its because you keep hitting me! Black Planet: I hear a lot of blah blah blah but I noticed that there isn't a single black planet among you. Nibiru: Racist! Saturn: Oh! Were not racist! Mars: Yeah we have tons of black friends! Black Planet: Like who? Neptune: Uh? Space? Black Planet: Space doesn't count! Mars: The black hole. He's our friend! Venus: No he isn't! Mars: Glorious! Hey! Black Hole! Black Hole: Did somebody call? Black Planet: Did you know these racists? Black Hole: Well, full disclosure. I did try to eat them on several occasions Black Hole: But now that your telling me there racists, I'm not sure how i feel. Jupiter: Were not racists! It may be true that none of us is black but were still a diverse group! Jupiter: Some of us are made out of gas. Mars: Some of us are made out of rock. Saturn: Some of us have rings. Venus: Some of us have mustaces. Earth: Some of us are babies. Sun: And some of us are on fire. Jupiter: But the one thing that we all have in common is that we make choices. And were responsible for the choices we make. Jupiter: It's not what we look like it's whats inside of us. Nibiru: Do you mean by molten iron? Jupiter: Kinda, but with the added concepts of choice and responsibility. Nibiru: Hmmm... Whats inside you? Black Hole: Oh lots of stuff! Alien worlds, Spaceships, It's like a party in here! Nibiru: Sounds tasty! *Black Hole eats Nibiru* *Black Hole burps* Black Hole: That tasted like a licorice with a battery inside. Black Planet: How could you let that happen!? I bet if little nibiru were covered in glaciers, you would have saved him! Sun: The way he looks has nothing to do with it! If you weren't so busy arguing with us, maybe your kid wouldn't have been eaten by a black hole! *Black Hole eats Earth* Sun: Oh boy. Black Hole: Somethings been given me indegestion, I think it's that freaky blue electricity. *Earth and Nibiru get out of Black Hole* Black Hole: Oh, classic Black Hole. take too much and spoil a good thing, I only eat because I hate myself. All: WOW! Sun: When the black hole left, he made ripples in space. Neptune: Trippy! Sun: If you like that then your gonna love this! If i can just find the right angle, There! Others: Wow! Neptune: A RIPPLE RAINBOW!!!!!! WHAT DOES IT MEAN?????? Earth: Well, arguments about racism and black holes, have some things in common. Nibiru: Whats that? Earth: They both suck! And I never want to be in one again!